


Now Entering: longslongjohn

by johnnysuhs (johnnylisp)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnylisp/pseuds/johnnysuhs
Summary: Pictochat has an interesting way of bringing people together.





	Now Entering: longslongjohn

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is really short sorry but i felt the need to post before i lose the courage to post this dumb little thing

Sicheng didn’t even have to step on foot on the beach to feel like he was going to throw up. Maybe it was the slight car-sickness that crept up on him or the overwhelming consciousness of the sea ahead, or perhaps a combination of both that had him feeling green. Even his worn, well loved Nintendo DSi with the rubbed edges and numerous scratch marks etched into its black surface could not entertain him. 

“Mom, can’t I just stay at the house for today?” He knew the answer, but it didn’t hurt to ask.

His parents were adamant he went out with them to the beach of all places. Why couldn’t it have been some fancy water park in the city an hour away, or explore all the pretty places that only California had to offer.

“You know we have to work tomorrow. We came here to experience the beach and clean air. You know we can’t see these in China!” It didn’t matter if they had another month and a half of vacation; his mother was adamant to see the beach first thing. They would have four more weekends off to go to the beach. Some things do not work in favor for Sicheng. Ever since he and his siblings got into an argument a few months ago (where he may or may not have hit Haechan with a broomstick while their older sister smacked both of them with pillows,) luck has not been on his side.

“What clean air? Didn’t you see that pollution bubble around LA when we were driving past? Plus there’s a beach in Zhejiang.” Haechan smiled mischievously, never missing a chance to poke at their parents despite being the most excited for the beach with a line of sunscreen on his nose. He blew up floaties on the way from their rental and work a pair of goggles and snorkels around his neck.

Sicheng groaned. “Oh my god, can you just shut up?!” On a normal occasion, he would’ve laughed but the heat was hitting a high of 105 degrees and he was still stuck in a metal death trap and he could still smell sea water. Haechan’s pipsqueaking ass only added to his frustration. 

“Both of you guys shut it! We have plenty of time to do other things. Right now, we want to relax and have a day without any of you guys fighting. Got it?” His dad finally spoke up from the driver’s seat. Sicheng nodded reluctantly before looking out to the beach. Sicheng didn’t mind people. After all, China was extremely populated. The only difference was that everyone was practically naked. His mom was going to wear a bikini. His sister was going to where a bikini. His dad was wearing a hideous “I (heart) LA” t shirt that he bought at the airport, and he was probably going to take it off and ask his mom to rub sunscreen all over him. He didn’t want to see any of it.

 

“Dude, I can’t believe you brought your fucking DS to the beach.” 

Johnny winked at Antonio before saying, “you know I gotta find the Cali babes on StreetPass!”

Inho threw a bottle of sunscreen at Johnny’s chest as the whole group erupted into laughter. “I hate you sometimes.”

Andre grabbed one of his water guns and squirted salt water onto Johnny’s foot. “I didn’t DRIVE three fucking days straight for you to play games at the beach! Get up and let’s go play some volleyball.” 

“You’re gonna lose big time bro,” Johnny said as he threw his game console into his bag before running off to meet the others. 

 

The walk from the car to the somewhere near the water was longer than Sicheng anticipated. It was exhausting to walk so far under the blazing sun. He reached into a small section in his backpack and dug around for him sunglasses before slipping them on. 

“Sicheng, look!” Haechan eagerly pointed to a section on the beach where different volleyball games were going on. “Let’s go play.”

“It’s too hot to play. Plus I’m going to get a bad sunburn.”

Xichen spoke up, “Can you quit being negative for a few minutes? You’re ruining the mood.” She flipped her ponytail dramatically. She was probably sweating on her back or something, but it still looked dramatic for no reason in Sicheng’s opinion. 

Their dad was a few feet ahead and already had their beach towels laying on the floor. “Kids, let’s go swim together,” he said excitedly while their mother pulled out five different Chinese magazines she bought, but was too busy to actually read.

“We’re going to play volleyball!” Xichen exclaimed, grabbing her two younger brother’s arms and yanking them in the direction on the the volleyball games. She had a few baby hairs already sticking to her forehead and Sicheng hoped he didn’t look as bad.

“Wait, do you guys need any money?” 

Haechan was already running back to their mother while screaming out a “yes.” Sicheng couldn’t even protest because he really did not want to swim with his mom and dad. Knowing his dad, he would probably try to dunk them in the water or make them play chicken fight.

The eldest looked at Sicheng, giving him a comforting smile. “Look, let’s just take Haechan to the game and we could walk around the pier for a bit. Alright?”

He sighed audibly, but couldn’t help the smile forming on his face. “Alright.” Even if his sister annoyed him, he still loved her. 

“Guys, I got mom to give us an extra twenty,” Haechan gushed with a fifty dollar bill. And Haechan. Maybe he loved Haechan’s annoying ass too. 

 

“Damn, she’s really cute,” Richy whistled.

“Which one?” Andre asked, eyes scanning the beach. 

“The one at the bar!” 

The group just finished a round of volleyball with Johnny and Antonio winning against Andre, Richy and Inho. They were sitting down on their towels and drinking chilled bottles of water, trying the catch their breath while Johnny was laying on the warm sand with an arm strung over his eyes. His shirt was folded next to his towel and he found that the heat surrounding him was soothing. Kind of like a spa. It never got this hot in Chicago and he relished in it. 

Antonio laughed loudly. “You know Dre only likes Black women!” He threw his towel over Johnny’s head toward Richy who caught it perfectly.

Suddenly, Johnny popped up, very curious about who they were talking about. 

“Yeah,” Andre agreed. “I didn’t know you liked Asians. Isn’t your mom lowkey racist?” 

The group of guys bursted out laughing, including Johnny. The first time Richy invited everyone to his house, his mom nearly had a heart attack. Her face was priceless. She couldn’t believe that Richy had so many friends who were not white. 

“Remember when she almost called the cops on Tonio’s uncle when he picked him up because she thought he was a gang member?” 

Antonio smacked Inho hard. “Yo, my uncle was so mad. He was like ‘I don’t like that Richy kid’s family. Bunch of pendejos.’”

Johnny laughed even harder. He loved his friends a lot. They were a diverse group of people who all played on the boy's volleyball team since freshman year. 

Richy groaned, face pink from laughter. “Guys, leave my mom alone. She lived in an all white neighborhood as a kid.”

“Anyway, who were you guys talking about earlier?” Johnny asks.

Richy points toward the smoothie bar where an pretty Asian girl sat with two other Asian boys. One of the boys looked like a teenager, but the girl and boy looked similar in age. He couldn’t really see them well, but he could tell that they were very attractive. 

“The guy is cute,” Johnny remarked. 

“I forgot your flatass is gay,” Inho drawled.

Antonio quickly replied, “shut up. Johnny is the thickest one here.”

“Yeah, I’d tap that,” Andre piped up.

“I hate y’all,” Inho said for the hundredth time that day.

Johnny gave Inho a big smooch on the cheek as he tried to squirm away.

After finally letting go of Inho, he pulled out his DSi XL out of his bag and turned it on. "Anyway I'm out for the next game. Gotta water my fields."

**Author's Note:**

> originally was gonna name sicheng's lil bro as HaoChen but then i was like, mr haechan??? so it stuck. also, xichen is not his sister's real name irl. wanted to do johncus bc imagine two big boys playing nintendo. i love (/_\\) sorry fr the many ocs. was gonna do nct members but i thought it would be nice to have ppl who weren't all asian . pls let me know if this was okay...


End file.
